The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that is configured to sew a stitch pattern and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
A sewing machine is known that is configured to create data for sewing a stitch pattern in a sewing workpiece based on a user's commands. With the known sewing machine, the user inputs the shape of a desired stitch pattern by using a stylus pen to perform an operation of pressing a touch panel. The sewing machine displays the input stitch pattern shape on a liquid crystal display. Based on the shape of the input stitch pattern, the sewing machine automatically creates the data for forming the stitch pattern.